


veddie/毒埃  第一印象

by Acrotomophilia



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrotomophilia/pseuds/Acrotomophilia
Summary: Eddie发情了  venom帮他解决了  河岸车





	veddie/毒埃  第一印象

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔渣 谢谢阅读

上

 

Eddie Brock 匆匆忙忙地把食物从微波炉里取出来——他饿太久了，或者说，他体内那个寄生虫饿太久了。Eddie只是会不断听到一个声音，随时想吃人，害怕飞机——这些都发生在Calton实验室“五分钟参观”后，Eddie觉得自己也许是感染了实验室的某种病毒，即使他自己也不相信——什么病毒能让人飞快地爬上一棵很高很高的树呢？

单身汉的公寓无比邋遢，他拂了拂桌子上抹不去的污渍，把烤盘放好。

隔壁的重金属打破了Eddie片刻的安静，无法容忍了，他心中升起无限的怒火。

他失控了，疯狂地敲打对门，直到那位骚包极不情愿地打开了一条缝。

 

“你能停下吗？我现在很难受。”Eddie喘着粗气，还没等对方回应，他身体里一股什么东西呼之欲出，他以为是自己的怒火。

直到对方满脸恐惧地承诺停下噪音，自己浑浑噩噩地回到屋子里沙发上时，Eddie才回过神来。

 

他发情了。

 

作为一个Omega，除了工作上不得不与别人接触，Eddie私下不愿与人交流。他知道对门那位信息素的味道，每个夜晚都异常浓郁。而失去Anne的Eddie，只能悄悄的躲在被子里咬紧牙关堵住呻吟。

 他有注射抑制剂，小心翼翼地护住自己的后颈，装作那个优秀而尖锐的金牌记者Eddie Brock——天知道多少人把这位“Alpha”当作偶像。

可只有他自己知道，面对强大的Alpha时下身湿润的感觉是有多么不受控，多么令人厌恶。

 

家里已经没有抑制剂了，Eddie连主餐都用廉价的垃圾食品代替，怎么还会有钱购买相对昂贵的抑制剂呢？

Eddie显然没料到自己的发情期会提前，原本盘算着去黑市弄到一只，现在计划已泡汤。

他忍不住在沙发上摩擦自己紧身牛仔裤里勃起的阴茎，无助地想：再过不久，我的信息素就会弥漫整个公寓，所有的Alpha都会争先恐后地来操翻自己。

 

Eddie从未想过自己将沦为一个大张双腿求人操的婊子。

毕竟他曾经有一个甜蜜的Alpha，Anne。

但现在他只剩一个人了。

 

**No one will approach you.** **不过首先，你得听我的。**

 

Eddie差点忘记自己身上还住着一只寄生虫，他刚想质问回去，身体却突然不受控了，自顾自地从窗边跃出。

“我一定是疯了。” Eddie望着越来越近的地面内心发麻。

 

黑色的触手急速地攀向近地的破旧墙壁，顺着一系列刺激这个omega感官的摩擦，Eddie降落在地上。

太久没有经历过性事的成熟omega一旦发情就最容易失去自我。信息素越发浓郁诱人，Eddie敢打赌，现在就算是个十岁的小alpha站在自己面前，他也会忍不住跪下来服侍对方尚未成熟的阴茎，然后留着口水掰开自己的屁股哭着求对方干死自己。

Eddie为次感到羞耻，但也越发渴望。

曾经的自己好歹也是个公众人物，现在的Eddie Brock 只是nobody。

 

**Eddie** **，we have to go.** **否则你会死，因为一大群拿着枪的人已经闯入了你的屋子。**

 

困扰了自己很久的声音又一次响起，Eddie开始怀疑自己是否精神失常，可是体内逐渐升起的燥热剥夺了他思索的权利。他的牛仔裤湿透了，他敢确定那并非汗水，他只能夹着双腿向自己的摩托车走去。

 

发情的高热一次又一次碾过他的背脊，他爬上机车，开启发动机，屁股底下这该死的机器不断震动起来，他omega的阴穴更加凶猛的往外渗着蜜液。

Eddie俯身趴在摩托上，头埋在臂弯里，死死咬着嘴巴不让呻吟漏出来。小巷子里只有他一个人，但他知道他不是一个人。

他体内还有个寄生虫。

 

**我不是寄生虫！！！**

 

低沉的声音差点把Eddie振聋，Eddie大吼：“那你他妈是什么！我现在没法骑车...我没有力气...”

“Fuck.” Eddie鼻头有点酸，今天真是太糟糕了。

 

**Need help** **？**

 

还不等Eddie回答，黑色的液体逐渐覆满他的双手，冰凉的触感稍稍降解了Eddie身体里的火热，他感到自己的手不受控了，紧紧抓住了摩托把手。

 

**记住了。**

 

Eddie听见他在自己的耳边低语，似乎还带着半分戏谑的味道。

 

**我是Venom** **，不属于地球。而你是我在这里的坐骑，同时，你也是我的omega** **。**

 

 

Eddie还没来得及消化这信息量超出自己承受范围的话，摩托车就嗖地开了出去。

 Eddie的意识模糊，他只感觉自己的脸被风刮的生疼，他听到尖叫，他感受到火光。

可占据了他大半个脑子的是皮肤上冰凉滑腻的黑色液体，以及一根阴茎。不管是谁的，男人的或者女人的，都无所谓。

他只想要一根阴茎，来塞住自己不断流水的骚穴。

 

**Impossible** **！You are mine** **！！**

 

黑色的液体滑上Eddie 的大腿，逐渐往上，在两个囊袋边不轻不重地抚摸。Eddie惊呼：“啊...不行，快停下...”

他没想到自己有天会开着车发情，还有一个控制不了的外星生物一直挑逗自己。

 

**Why** **？** **你的味道很好，我们很舒服，这是你想要的。**

 

羞耻感猛的冲上Eddie的脑门，他忍着怒意和情欲，恨恨地说：“你能看到我在想什么？”

 

**Of course.** **你的所有我都一清二楚，我们之间没有秘密。我知道你现在只想做爱，我也知道你的下体有多淫乱。真是一幅胜景。**

 

Eddie脸上一白。直冲脑门的羞耻感撞破了他下一波情潮，他猛地向前一倾，抑制不住的发出了低吟：“嗯啊……”

像是蚂蚁在血管上爬，Eddie只想把自己该死的身体撕碎，可他的手被完全控制着，连抚慰自己硬的发疼的阴茎的机会都没有。

街道上是各种alpha的味道，简直是天然的催情剂。他知道自己的味道早已弥散，他只求没有人认出他是谁。他仿佛能感觉到身后紧跟着自己的车里是多么优质的alpha，而他们只想杀他，不想操他。

全部都因为身体里这个外星生物，他的人生跌入谷底，可他现在却又只能依靠他。

Eddie眼圈红红的，用最后的理智对Venom说：“Find a place and....do whatever you want.”

Venom仿佛在笑。

 

**Copy** **。**

 

 

 

 

Eddie被粗鲁的仍在码头上，刚刚Venom掌控着自己的身体咬掉了一个人的头，他内心恐惧的发颤。他变回了自己的样子，同时也重新掌控自己的身体。

 Eddie急不可耐地扒下自己的裤子，在无人的码头上惩罚似地撸动自己的阴茎，一边用另外一只手去满足那私穴。

一根手指，两根手指...

不够，还不够

敏感的私穴不知羞耻地吸住Eddie的手指，不断索取，可Eddie要的不是这个。

黑色的液体从Eddie身体里漫出来，凝聚成一个没有眼仁的怪物，它张开嘴，露出锋利的獠牙，长长的舌头指引着呆住的Eddie向下面看去。

 

一根黑色的阴茎，和Eddie日日夜夜渴求的那一根，一模一样。

 

Eddie吞了吞口水，他人类的本能让他畏惧面前的共生体，但他Omega的本能却渴望对方拥抱他，贯穿他，再用随便什么液体灌满他的身体。

Eddie想要Venom。

 Venom仿佛在笑，虽然瞳孔仍是灰白，他咧开嘴：

 

**“如你所愿。”**

 

 

 

 

下

 

 

Eddie没有想到那黑色的巨物会如此野蛮地捅进来，方才的欲望甚至消解了几分，他靠着湿漉漉的木桩，徒劳的往后面缩。

Venom强迫Eddie抬起头来和他接吻，他的长舌灵活地伸进Eddie的嘴里，奈何只能伸进一小部分。

Eddie迷迷糊糊地接受着Venom，下身的黑色巨物缓缓地碾过Omega柔软湿腻的肠壁，发出一阵阵暧昧的水声，迫切地吸着那黑色粗长的性器。

温热稍烫的肠壁描绘着黑色巨物表面密密的纹路，这里从未被人开发到这样大，也从未有任何Alpha的性器有Venom这样完美。

 

沉浸在无止尽的情欲当中，Eddie抬起手来捏住Venom长长的舌头，用自己的舌头仔细舔弄尖端，仿佛要把所有舌苔都吃进嘴里。唾液交缠，Eddie的舔弄像口交，这是Omega不需要教的事情。

 

Venom灰白的眼神暗了暗，他已经搜索完了所有Eddie脑子里关于性的做法，虽然自己不太能感觉到快感，但看着这个人类在自己身下承欢，伏倒在自己带来的快乐中，Venom心中也涌起一种快要发狂的冲动。

 

他一改之前温柔的抽动，突然伸出几根粗壮的触手把Eddie提起来缚在码头上湿润的木桩上，将Eddie的双腿拉到M型，开始疯狂的抽插。

Eddie悬空的惊吓还没有过去，就被迫接受对方疯狂的冲撞，痛觉和快感交织，他悬在崩溃的边缘。

“啊...Fuck.....嗯...”

Eddie嘴流出了唾液，头向后仰着，抑制不住嘴里的呻吟。

 

如果有人经过，一定会被吓住——一个发情的Omega正在被一团黑色的液体顶在空中疯狂的肏。

这场违背常理的交媾让Eddie疯狂。

不够，他想要更多，他要Venom满足他。

 

**As you wish.**

 

体内的阴茎逐渐变长，分出了几根触须，顶到了那个秘密之地。

“啊....”

Eddie眼前一片空白，从来没有任何人碰过那里，Omega孕育生命的温床。

白浊从Eddie的阴茎里喷射出来，沾满了Venom的身体，黑液逐渐把他们全部吸收。

 

**Eddie** **，你真好吃。**

Venom用力地向前一撞，野蛮的撞开了那道小口。

Eddie疯狂地颤抖着，觉得自己像是海上快要溺亡的落水者，下一秒就会窒息而死。

Venom突然停住了，停止了一切抽动，Eddie稍稍拾回一点清醒，抬起头与Venom对视。

 

他看到了Venom眼里的挣扎与忍耐，更多的是对猎物的占有欲与渴望。

下一秒，Venom将他翻了个身，獠牙刺穿Eddie的腺体，一股浓郁的味道喷发出来，Eddie大叫一声，紧紧的抱着Venom，被迫承受。

 

他没有想到外星生物也会有信息素，Venom狂暴的信息素窜满他的后颈，像是要把他撞碎一样。

 

我会死吗？Eddie晕过去时想到。

 

**不会的，你再也不用害怕了。**

 

                                                               FIN.


End file.
